Forbidden Love
by Animegurl2134
Summary: You are a guest at the famous Phantomhive Manor. However, not all you notice here are the fancy rooms. As a certain butler catches your eye, and you catch his, you realize that there might be more to this place than what meets the eye. As you two spend more time together, things start... happening. Rated M for drama, lemon, fluff, and suggestive themes. Enjoy!
1. Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor

**Your POV**

"Mother, why did I have to come with you to the Earl Phantomhive's estate?" I look over at my mother as she smooths out the fur on her jacket. She is the head of a large company and is coming to discuss business with the young Earl. _This is going to be really boring,_ I think to myself as I stare out of the carriage window. When we get the the mansion, it takes my breath away.

As I walk up to the front steps, my heart skips a beat. This truly is a spectacular mansion, I think to myself as I knock on the door. Almost instantly, a tall handsome butler appears at the door. "Aagghh-" I stumble back from shock as I did not expect someone to get to the door that quickly. When I am almost to the ground I feel a hand on my back.

"That would have been quite a fall, Lady (y/n)." Sebastian slowly pulls me up as his fingers curl slightly around the side of me. "Thank you... What is your name?" I say as a slight blush forms on my cheeks; recalling his touch on my back.

"My name is Sebastian, but you shall call me whatever you like Miss (Y/n)." I nod as he takes my suitcase and leads me inside. I look around me and see the beautiful ballroom surrounding me. I turn around and see my mother walking up to me. "See, it's quite lovely here. I'm sure you will be occupied."

I sure will with such a handsome butler around, I think to myself but quickly shake the lecherous thought out my head. "Follow me, Miss. I will show you to your room where you will be staying for the next few days." I follow Sebastian as he leads me up the stairs and down a long corridor until we finally reach my room.

When I enter the room, I'm speechless. "Oh Sebastian.. This room is just lovely! Please thank the Earl when you see him." I am already searching my room when Sebastian yells to me. "Oh and the young master told me to watch over our guest. So if you need anything at all, and I mean anything, just ask." After he left, I got changed into a more presentable dress since dinner would be soon. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad time afterall,_ I think to myself as I start heading towards the dining room.

Dinner was extraordinary; yet the conversations were such a bore. It was all just business talk between my mother and the Earl, and the occasional compliment about the meal. After dinner was done, I went back up to my room. As I was walking towards my room, I accidentally bumped into Sebastian. "Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attentio-" I was cut off by the feeling of soft silk against my lips.

Sebastian slowly removed his hand away from my face as he started to talk. "It's ok, it was my fault anyway. And it seems as if some of the tea has spilled on your dress; let me get that for you." He slowly removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the tea from my sleeve. As his face got closer, I could see something in his eyes. It wasn't disgust... Its wasn't lust... It was almost interest, as if he was intrigued by something.

**Sebastian's POV**

As I leaned down to wipe the tea away, I caught a scent that I couldn't ignore. It was an intoxicating smell, and I could tell it was coming from Miss (Y/n). Such a sweet smelling soul, I thought to myself as I continued to wipe away the tea."It is all gone now, and the dress should be fine." I looked up at (Y/n)'s face and I could see a blush spreading across her face.

"Well g-goodnight Sebastian." (Y/n) said before running off to her room. _Why did seeing her blushing make me feel... good?_ I couldn't develop feelings for a human maiden, or could I?

**Your POV**

After I ran off to my room, I got dressed into my nightshirt. I was exhausted from the day so I decided I would go say goodnight to my mother then go to sleep. As I walked down the corridor, I realized it would be awhile before I finally found her room. Wait, I don't even know where her room is. I just remembered that I didn't see Sebastian leading my mother to her room.

I guess I will have to find Sebastian or the Earl Phantomhive and ask where my mother's room is located. After about half an hour of walking around, I came across a door which had talking from the other side. I walked in, thinking I had just found my mother's room, yet when I entered I instead found the Earl talking to himself at his desk. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry!"

I was about to walk out when the Earl ordered me to stop. "You are the daughter of the lady I was talking buisness with, right?" I quickly nodded. "Well, what is your name?" "I am (Y/n) but you shall call me whatever you wish, Earl." He almost looked kind of amused when I said that. Am I blushing to much? Am I shaking? Is my nightshirt dirty? "You know, you don't have to call me Earl. You can call me Ciel if you wish."

"Oh! Yes I will." After I said that, we quickly said good night to each other then I left. Oh man, I should have asked him where my mother was sleeping. Suddenly, I realized that I had lost my room. Again. As I wondered aimlessly down the hallway I finally found my room. Finally, I thought as I opened the door.

To my surprise, I found Sebastian making my bed. "Oh I apologize M'lady, it's just that while I was bringing tea to the young master I spotted a wrinkle on the comforter so I decided to get a whole new blanket and sheet set." I blushed slightly. "It's okay Sebastian, but you really didn't have to." Sebastian gained a devilish smirk on his face.

He suddenly came over and rested a hand on my cheek. "But, such a lovely young maiden such as yourself deserves only the very best." Suddenly I was so hot it felt I was sweating. As I felt his warm lips gently touch my own, I blushed so much it felt like my face would stay that way. Even though part of me wanted the kiss to last longer, I knew that it couldn't. I suddenly pulled away. "I can't... it's w-wrong."

Even as I was backing up to the door, he followed me. Just as I was about to run out of the door, he closed it. "I know that you like it m'lady. I know that you want me to continue." He was whispering in my ear as he grabbed my hand and entangled our fingers. "I can sense it, (Y/n)." And after he said that he kissed me again but this time is was... more.

Soon his tongue begged for entrance, and that's something I could not resist.

Soon my lungs were burning from the lack of air, but I did not want this moment to end. However, I didn't want to pass out so finally we separated. "Sebastian..." I didn't know what to say and I was blushing. My only instinct was to run out of the room. As I was slowly lowering my pace, I caught a glimpse of a reflection out of the corner of my eye. When I turned around I saw what looked like a maid with large glasses.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I did not see you standing there." I went over to her and saw that she was blushing. "What is wrong?" I was already confused about what just happened with Sebastian and now I see this maid which is acting strange. "W-well you see I w-was coming to get the dirty laundry from y-your room and I..." She was suddenly blushing even more, " And I saw you and Mr. Sebastian k-kissing!"

Suddenly I was grabbing the maid by the shoulders. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She quickly shook her head then ran. Why is this trip so complicated? I was just supposed to come here with my mom then leave. Suddenly I felt really tired so I started walking back to my room. When I finally came to my room, or at least I hope it was my room, I laid down and went to sleep.


	2. D-demon?

**Your POV**

. As I heard the birds chirping outside, I woke up. I rubbed my tired eyes as I sat up. Then as I looked around my eyes widened. This isn't my room... Suddenly I froze as I noticed something on the nightstand right near the bed. It was a butler's outfit."Oh my, it seems as if you are awake." I looked up to see Sebastian setting down a tray with tea in front of me.

I got up out of the bed and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, why am I in your room!?" Suddenly I remembered that I came in here last night when I thought it was my , Sebastian took my face in his hands. "Well, you seemed like you liked it." Suddenly I started blushing. "W-what are you t-talking about." Sebastian suddenly smirked and let go of my face. "Well, I seem to recall that you were the one who came in here and decided to stay even when I offered to carry you to your room."

**~~~Flashback~~~**

Squeak. Squeak. The bed squeaked as I laid down in it. To be honest, I didn't know if it was my bed or not but I hoped it was. As soon as I laid down I automatically fell asleep. Through out the night I kept squeezing my pillow because it was warm. However, it was a little hard. I think one time in the night I felt something touch my face. It felt like a hand. In the middle of the night I woke up but then I heard a voice saying go back to on sleep. Now that I think about it, I do remember someone asking to carry me to my room.

**~~~End of flashback~~~**

As I looked around I noticed that there weren't any pillows that were out of place. "Sebastian, where is the pillow I was holding on to last night?" Sebastian then sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. "Right here." Sebastian then grabbed my hand and put it on his stomach. I could feel his hard abs as he held my hand there. I started blushing even more.

"All night you were hugging me. But as you know, Miss (Y/n), I did not have a problem with it." I blushed even more. "Here, let me prove it to you." Then, with a swift movement, his lips were touching mine. His tongue begged for entrance as his hands traveled down the side of my face. I opened my mouth slightly and let our tongues swirl together as his hands traveled down my back.

Suddenly my hands were on his stomach, slowly unbuttoning his black tailcoat, then his white undershirt. I moved my fingers across his abs and to his chest. He pushed me down, and hovered over me as he deepened the kiss. He slowly started undoing the buttons on the top of my nightshirt, making shirt to open it as he went. Just as he was about to lift the shirt off my head, we both heard a little scream come from the doorway. That's when I remembered we never shut the door.

As I looked over I saw the maid I ran into earlier, a young boy who seemed to be a gardener, and a tall man who was wearing a chef's outfit. There eyes were all wide open in shock, and the maid was covering her nose. I was blushing but Sebastian just got up calmly and put his undershirt on. Then, he went over to them started talking. "Mey-rin, Finny, Baldroy, what you saw was nothing to be fussed over. Especially around the young master. Do you understand? If you do then go back to work." The quickly nodded and ran off.

**Mey-rin's POV**

After Sebastian told us to get back to work, all three of us ran down the hall back to the kitchen. "What do you think and Lady (Y/n) were doing?" Asked Finny innocently. "Well they obviously have feelings for each other, so I think they were about to have se-" I quickly put my hand over Baldroy's mouth since I knew what he was going to say.

"Baldroy! Don't say such lewd things!" Baldroy blushed as I removed my hands. I looked over at Finnian's confused face and smiled. "Finny, me and Bard think that Sebastian might have feelings for (Y/n) and he was going to kiss her." Finny smiled and nodded. After we told Finny to go back outside to the gardens, I looked over at Baldroy. "We shouldn't have seen that..." I said. He just shrugged then got back to work. Well there's nothing that I can do about it anyway. Then I got back to work.

**Your POV**

As Sebastian turned back to me, I blushed. "I apologize my lady, it seems as if I forgot to close the door." Sebastian said as he looked at me. I looked deep into his beautiful red eyes. "Sebastian... We shouldn't be doing this in the first place. I'm the daughter of a rich buisness woman and your a butler. We can't do thi-" I was cut off by the sudden force of him throwing me against the bed. As his hands held my wrists down, I saw his eyes turn a glowing pink color. "What... What happened to your eyes!?"

I was actually frightend now, as I felt his grip tighten and his eyes looking deep into my soul. I tried to get up but he held me down. I tried to speak as tears built up in my eyes. "Sebastian... Please! Let me go!" Suddenly, his eyes returned to their normal red color. He released me and got up. "Miss (Y/n), I apologize. I just couldn't control myself. These demonic urges... They were too much to resist." He slowly began to take off his glove.

**Sebastian's POV**

_What am I doing? Why am I showing this girl my true identity? _As I pulled back my glove, the sun reflected off of my long black nails. I saw her eyes widen in curiosity, then take my hand. "Why do you keep your nails like this?" She asked as I chuckled slightly. "Well you see, there's not really much I can do. A true demon always has nails like this." I could see the emotion drain from her eyes as she slowly got up off the bed and backed up against the walls. "D-demon!?"

**Your POV**

I didn't beleive what I was hearing. _Demon? What does he mean? He couldn't possibly..._ "A-are you a d-demon?" I said with a frightend tone in my voice. He stood up and walked over to me. "Would you like some proof?" He said smirking. I didn't know how to react so I screamed and ran out the door. I didn't know where I was running too... Or what exactly I was running from. _Maybe I could go talk to Ciel. He can give me some answers. But what if he's busy with my mother?_ At this point I could care less so I ran to his office.

I didn't hear my mother's voice, so I figured he must be alone. I straightened out my dress, then stepped inside. "Oh what a pleasant surprise. Please sit down, Lady (Y/n)." I sat down nervously in one of the chairs closest to his desk. "Your mother has just went into the library. If you're looking for her, that's where she is." _I didn't come here to see my mother, I came to ask if your butler is a demon. _I mentally slapped myself for even thinking of asking such a dumb question.

"Ciel, I was just wondering... where did you find Sebastian?" For a fraction of a second, it almost looked like he was nervous. That expression quickly disappeared, however. "Well I'm sure you know about my past and how two years ago I came back with him. So..." As I heard him talking, I wasn't really listening. My mind was so focused on the fact that Sebastian said he was a demon.

"Ciel, is Sebastian... " I looked up at him and thought again if I should even ask. "Is Sebastian a human?" Once again, he looked nervous but quickly had an amused expression. "What kind of ridiculous question is that? Of course he's human." I blushed and realized that I had asked a ridiculous question, but I had to know what was going on. _Come on, (Y/n). Find out what's going on. _"Ciel... Sebastian told me that he was a demon. He had black nails and his eyes were a glowing pink color."

He suddenly had a curious look on his face, yet underneath I could sense he was slightly amused. "Hmmm... I don't know what you are talking about. I mean... A demon? Thats preposterous. " I was angry now. _Why were they doing this to me? Did they plan this? _Just tell me what's going on! I stood up and slammed my hands down on Ciel's desk. "Don't play tricks with me! Please tell me what's going on!"

_I have to tell mother. I don't want to stay here any longer_. I ran out of his office with tears in my eyes. I ran and ran, but eventually found the library. "Mother, let's please go home!" I said as I ran over to her and cried in her arms. I hugged her, getting my tears on her new dress. "(Y/n), get off of me now! That is not how a proper lady acts!" My mother yelled at me as she pushed me off of her.

She smiled and kissed my head as she wrapped her arms around me. "Please don't cry, (Y/n)." She said as she took out her handkerchief and wiped my tears away. "I would talk to you, but I have lots of work to do so please go amuse yourself with something." She then shoved be back out into the hallway. I sat down on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Just as I closed my eyes and was about to doze off, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and stared. _Sebastian... _


	3. He couldn't love me, he's a demon!

**A/N: I've separated the bottom half of this chapter with a line because... *Drumroll please* It's time for the lemon. Just so you know, I am not the best at writing lemon but I tried my best. Also, you might have noticed that even though I just updated this, there's less parts. That's because I combined the early ones because they were short. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Your POV**

Big surprise. _Sebastian, why do you always find me!? _I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Wow, I didn't realize how tall he was. I just stared at him, especially his eyes. Those deep, dark, and beautiful red eyes. "My my, what in the world are you doing on the floor?" He said as he helped me onto my feet.

"Well I went to come see my mother, but she got me angry so I just needed to sit down." He chuckled slightly. "My lady, you could have just went into the game room. It's only a few rooms down." I nodded my head, quickly turned around and started walking away. Before I could even take two steps, I felt Sebastian grab my hand. "Sebastian please... Don't do this to me..." I pleaded as tears swelled up in my eyes.

He smiled and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Please don't cry, my dear. I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm so sorry about what happened earlier." He looked into my eyes. "I am a demon, but please do not be frightened by me. I know that I scared you earlier, and I deeply apologize." He brought his face close to mine, almost letting our noses touch. I saw his eyes going back and forth between red and pink. The pink filled with lust and red filled with... something I've never really seen before. _Could it be love? He couldn't love me... He's a demon!_

Just as his lips were about to touch mine, I pushed him away. I saw him stumble back as I just stood there. "I'm sorry Sebastian, but... You're a demon! You don't and can't have feelings for me!" I started running down the hallway, not even paying attention to where I was going. As I turned back to see if Sebastian was following me, I tripped and fell. When I looked down, I realized I was laying on top of the chef.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled as I quickly got up. I took his hand and helped him up. I started blushing as we both stood there. "Are you alright?" He asked as he started picking up the items on the tray he dropped. "Oh uhh.. yeah. I'm fine." He nodded and I started walking away. Before I turned down the hall, he yelled out to me. I turned around to see him running towards me. "Would it be a okay to ask you a question, Miss (Y/n)?" I nodded. I noticed he started blushing as he spoke. "What were you and Mr. Sebastian doing?"

I blushed, trying to seem like I didn't know what he was talking about, even though we both know I did. "I umm... I..." I looked away, trying to hide my red face. "Were you and Sebastian going to have..." he blushed and stopped talking, but I knew what he was going to ask. I blushed brightly and shook my head. "N-no of course not!" His face continued to grow redder. "But... you were taking each other's clothes off..."

I sighed. "Look, I don't know what's going on. He seems to have feelings for me but he's... nevermind. Would you mind showing me the way back to my room?" He nodded and led me back to my room. I thanked him and entered my room, falling onto the bed. I started crying into my pillow, trying to be quiet so no one would hear. Eventually I must have drifted off to sleep, since when I opened my eyes it was dark out.

I got up and lit a candle, then changed into my nightgown. I took the candle in my hand and started walking down the hallway, since I was bored and wide awake. _I knew this place was big but... I never imagined it would be like this. _Then I remembered we were leaving in the morning. For some reason, it made me partially... upset. _Why am I upset? I should be happy! _As I was thinking, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going.

As I got to the end of one of the corridors, I entered one of the rooms. "Hmmm, this must be another one of the guest rooms." I looked around and noticed that even though it was kept clean, it seemed as if it had not ever been used. I sat down on the bed and looked at the quilt. _What a beautiful pattern... Truly lives up to the Phantomhive name. _Just as I was about to exit out of the room, I stopped. Standing in front of me in the doorway was Sebastian.

"Oh my, what are you doing up so late? I would have thought you would be asleep." He said as he entered the room and set his candle down on the nightstand. I blushed and turned away. "Well I fell asleep earlier so I'm not tired." I turned back to him and saw him walking over towards me, smirking. "So you decided to walk around the manor? What would happen if you got lost?" He whispered into my ear as he slowly started to kiss my neck. My face turned bright red and I tried to move away, but couldn't. Part of me wanted to get away, yet... Part of me didn't want it to stop.

* * *

***Lemon Warning*  
**

I instinctively walked towards the bed, gently sitting down on top of the beautiful quilt. He pushed me down but I didn't resist. He slowly climbed on top of me, kissing my neck and lightly sucked on the skin. His hands went up my nightshirt to my stomach. I could feel the soft silk of his gloves running across my delicate skin.

I brought my hands to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his tailcoat then his white undershirt. He let his shirt fall to the floor then looked down at me, smirking. "I thought you were afraid of me." He said as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. I turned away, trying to hide my bright red face. I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "Are you not resisting now because you know it feels good?" He said as went down and lightly bit my neck, while his hands went up to my breasts.

I twitched slightly, surprised by the feeling of something touching me there. I moaned slightly, my face bright red. He brought his face up to mine, letting our tongues swirl together as he pressed his lips down on mine. My mind was getting foggy. The only thing I could think of was how much I wanted him. I could feel that desire getting stronger every time he would touch my breasts. Suddenly, he pulled my nightshirt off and I blushed, quickly covering myself by crossing my arms.

"Please don't hide yourself, you are beautiful. In the hundreds, no... _thousands _of years I've been alive, I've never seen a body so beautiful." Sebastian said as he gently pulled my hands away. It was strange because this time... _his eyes weren't turning pink_. They just stayed their normal red color... the same eyes that had a look of passion, not lust, in them.

He leaned down and kissed my stomach, slowly making his way to my chest. He kissed around breasts at first but slowly starting kissing them more. I twitched with pleasure everytime his lips would touch my skin. Suddenly, he gently placed his tongue right near my nipple and I moaned loudly. He lightly sucked on it and I moaned even louder, even biting my lip but to no avail. He brought his face back up to mine and kissed me as he ran his hands down the side of my body.

I brought my hands to his pants and fumbled with the belt, blushing as I was trying to get it off. He must of felt me struggling because he brought his hands to his waist and undid the belt himself. His pants dropped to the floor and he pinned me down on the middle of the bed. He climbed on top of me, his hands holding down my wrists. He kissed my neck and lightly bit the skin. Afterwards he kissed where he bit but started sucking on the skin, which caused me to moan loudly.

I arched my back, my body trembling in want. He continued to hold my wrists as he kissed down my chest and my stomach. He eventually let go of my wrists as he kissed the rim of my underwear. He looked up at me and I nodded. I knew what he was asking even though he didn't say anything. He slowly pulled my underwear down and kissed right above my center. I moaned loudly, the desire inside me growing stronger.

He kissed down my thigh, then back up. He stooped just before he got near my sensitive area. He looked up and I nodded approvingly. He lightly placed a kiss on my soft, sensitive skin and I moaned. My body shook in pleasure as he continued to do that all around. Suddenly his tounge went just barely inside me and I moaned loudly. I bit my lip so hard to keep me from screaming in pleasure that it began to bleed as he moved his tongue in and out of me.

He eventually came up and started to kiss me. He reached his hand down and slid off his boxers. _Oh god... _I just looked down in curiosity but I was also slightly scared. _He's... big. How is that going to fit inside me!? _I guess he heard me whimper because he came down and sweetly kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I won't move until you say I can." He smiled and looked down. I suddenly felt a sharp pain as he slowly pushed into me.

Tears were forming in my eyes but I tried to ignore it. He stopped when he noticed I was in pain. "Just tell me when you're fine. I won't move until you get adjusted." I nodded and tried to let him farther inside of me, but that just hurt worse. _I guess the pain will eventually fade away... _After the pain let up a little, I nodded and told him he could move. He did slowly at first but eventually round a steady rhythm.

I moaned loudly as the pain began to be replaced with pleasure. With every thrust into me I moaned louder. I could feel my mind starting to get foggy as he quickened his pace. "Nnngg... Sebastian!" I moaned out his name loudly in pleasure. He smirked and lightly bit my neck, making me moan louder. "Nnnggg Sebastian... I'm coming..." I moaned loudly.

"Hold it in, wait." Sebastian said as he went faster inside of me. I moaned loudly and gripped onto his shoulders. "I'm coming... You can do it now..." Sebastian said as he moaned deeply. I almost screamed out as I released and he pulled out and released onto the bed. I collapsed onto the bed and started breathing heavily, my mind still foggy. "So miss, would you like a bath or would you like to go straight to bed?" Sebastian asked as I looked over and saw that he was already fully dressed again.

"Here, let me give you a bath." I blushed as he picked me up off the bed and brought me to this room's private bathroom. He sat me in the tub and turned on the water. The tub quickly filled up and he began to wash me. It wasn't sexually or anything, it was almost how a parent would bathe their child. The tub was so relaxing that eventually I fell asleep, the warm water surrounding me and sending me off into sleep.


End file.
